Cannon Falls
by LiterateSamwise
Summary: A group of seemingly normal kids from Earth are transported to Coruscant. Only the second chapter holds something surprising... a home coming.
1. The DVD Wormhole and the Disembodied Voi...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! Okay, okay... I own *some* things. But nothing you recognize. Anything you recognize belongs to assorted people and not me. Good? Good. Now just don't sue me and we'll be cool.  
  
  
  
Note: This is just the trial chapter. If you think this sounds at all good, REVIEW and it shall be continued. So if you like it... see any promis... REVIEW!  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, yet another story about Earth people in the Star Wars galaxy. If you dislike these, then don't bother. It won't be *that* bad, I can atleast promise you that. Or can I? Muwahahahahahaha! Okay, I'll stop now. Look. Enjoy the fic and if you dont... too bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cannon Falls by Tatt Skywalker  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Theresa Tariff's POV  
  
Chapter One: The DVD Wormhole and the Disembodied Voice  
  
It was Tuesday night, school was out, my parents were out of town for the weekend and I had just gotten Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones on DVD. What else was I going to do? I invited all my friends over. Okay, not *all* of them. Just Kyle, Sam, Jessie and Alex. They were the only people I knew my home town who gave a damn about Star Wars, Star Trek, or anything else esential in life.  
  
Jessie lived next door to me back in Haverstead so naturally she was the first one over that night.  
  
"I got chips!" she said when I opened the door for her.  
  
"Uh... okay..." I replied. Jessie can be like that sometimes. Just... I dunno... weird. Always centering on one thing and dragging it for miles without realizing she has said the same thing a million times.  
  
"I got chips, 'Resa!" Jessie grinned and bounced around the room. "I got chips, I got chips, I got- Hey!"  
  
Jessie ran over to the wall unit and began marvelling at the AOTC DVD. "I don't get it for another week," she grumbled. "Honestly, you'd think they could give me the money I need now and just not give me any allowance next week." Her parents always gaver her fifteen dollars every two weeks. She was due to get that money the next Friday. With that and the previous... well, *most* of the previous week's allowance, she'd be able to get her own copy.  
  
I took the chips and threw them on the coffee table. She ignored that and kept gazing at the part of the case with Hayden Christenson on it. I rolled my eyes. Yes, he was hot, but, God. Fantisizing over him wasn't exactly going make him suddenly appear in her arms.  
  
Gideon "Kyle" Eldred was the next person to arrive. We call him Kyle because his first name is just... not cool. Atleast not during school. So the best alternitve (because Gid wasnt any better and Deon was just too overrated) was his middle name, Kyle.  
  
He opened the door himself, not waiting for me to answer and stashed some cokes in the refridgerator. Kyle looked into the living room and saw Jessie. "The Anakin guy?"  
  
I nodded and said, "Yup."  
  
Kyle shook his head. "If anyone on that movie is hot, it is Padmé," he said. He took off his glasses, fogged them up and wipped them clean. "Where are Sam and Alex? Let's get this party started."  
  
"One, this is *not* a party," I said. "It is a... movie night. Mom and Dad said no parties. Hence the movie night."  
  
Kyle snickered then nodded seriously.  
  
"Two, I have no idea where the hell those two are but they'd better get her quick or we're starting without them."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Alex challenged from behind us.  
  
I turned around and glared at him. "Oh, you'd better believe it, bud."  
  
Alex and Sam laughed. "Guess it's a good thing we got here when we did, then," Sam said and jumped over the back of the sofa to take up the spot in the direct middle. "Ooh... chips!"  
  
I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Let's start the movie," I said to Kyle and Alex.  
  
I walked over to where Jessie was sitting on the floor drowling over the DVD case. I tried taking it from here but she held on tightly yelling, "Hayden! Hayden!"  
  
"It's okay, Jessie," Alex told her and patted her on the shoulder. "Just give the case to Theresa so she can start the movie. Then you'll see a whole bunch of Hayden. Okay?"  
  
Jessie glared at Alex but let go of the DVD case. "I'm not obsessed," she said with a grin. "I'm not. No. Not obsessed. Not Jessie."  
  
Sam laughed. "Jessie... I got chips..."  
  
"Chips!" Jessie shouted and ran over to sit by Sam.  
  
I took the DVD out and stuck it into the DVD player. Nothing happened. "What the-?"  
  
"You have the TV set right?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "It was all set up. Here let's try it again."  
  
I took out the DVD and inserted it again. There was a spark behind the wall unit.  
  
"Aw shit!" I yelled. "I think it just short circuited."  
  
There was a loud groan behind them. Alex and I messed around with the DVD player for a little. We got some static to come up but that was it.  
  
"I'm calling Wil," Alex said and went into the kitchen to call electronics wizard of our street. There isn't a thing Wil Davenport couldn't fix. I just nodded and kept messing with it hoping it would start.  
  
"Come on, 'Resa," Sam whined. "I have to be home by 11:30."  
  
I picked my paperback copy of Rogue Planet up out of the magazine basket and threw it at him. "Read."  
  
"I came here to watch a movie, not to read," Sam groaned.  
  
I gave him my look of death (A/N: Property of Lyria Padfoot... hehe) and he set to reading.  
  
Alex came back and told everyone, "Wil'll be here in a few minutes. But he said he gets to see the movie too."  
  
Everyone shrugged and agreed.  
  
Sam, for someone who messes around most of the time, is actually a really fast reader. "Hey, 'Resa," he shouted from the couch where he was reading. "This is actually pretty good."  
  
Kyle walked over to where me and Alex were now sitting by the DVD player. He handed us a bag of chips and sat down beside us. We camped out by the DVD player for about half an hour when the door bell rang. Jessie jumped off the couch and ran to the door.  
  
"Someone break something?" Wil asked as he came into the living room.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes.  
  
"The DVD player is broken," Alex said. "You know that. We know that. We want it fixed."  
  
"Alright, alright... I'm on it."  
  
Everyone crowded around Wil to watch him working on the DVD player. All except Sam, he was too busy reading. He has a one track mind, I tell ya. Fixates on one thing until it is done or until he gets bored.  
  
Wil is fifteen, only two years older than me, but he is a mechanical whiz. I'm not kidding. You show him once how to hot wire a speeder and he has it down packed. That is why Kyle and him didn't get along well. They both wanted to prove they were the best. It annoyed the hell out of everyone.  
  
There was a clank and the Star Wars theme song began. But there was no picture.  
  
"Way to go," Kyle said sarcastically.  
  
Wil glared at him. "*You* fix it then."  
  
The two of them stared each other down for awhile until I called out, "Hey guys... take a look at this."  
  
They all gathered around me and looked at what I had been looking at. Wil had opened the player to take on the DVD so he could keep working and the disc was spinning in place.  
  
"Are you doing that?" Jessie asked. I shook my head 'no'.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Wil. But he was just as confused as everyone else.  
  
"Dude," Sam said. "Someone touch it and see if it stops."  
  
"Go read," I growled at him.  
  
Jessie, however, listened and touched the DVD. It stopped. She smiled back and laughed. "That was freaky." Just then, the DVD began spinning again, this time in the oposite direction.  
  
Kyle looked down at the DVD. "I *know* it shouldn't be doing that," he commented.  
  
Once again, we all turned to look at the baffled Wil.  
  
"Why do you always look at me?" Wil asked. "I don't know what is wrong."  
  
Jessie tried to stop it again but despite how much pressure she put on the disc, it kept spinning. Alex tried to help her but his efforts were futile. There was a flash of light and they both screamed.  
  
"My hand!" Jessie shrieked. "It's stuck! It's stuck!"  
  
Me and Sam pulled on Jessie's arm to try and unstick her. Kyle and Wil did like wise to Alex.  
  
Suddenly we were surrounded by a purple and silver light and we began spinning slowly. The colors swirled like a whirlpool. I looked across and saw Kyle and Alex.  
  
"What happened!?" Jessie began shouting on my right.  
  
"I don't know!" Wil shouted from above me. "Don't even look at me."  
  
I growled. "I wouldn't even if I could," I yelled. "What did you do!?"  
  
"It wasn't me!" Wil defended himself. "*You* broke it in the first place."  
  
"I can't move!" Sam shouted from somewhere to my left.  
  
"None of us can," Kyle shouted over to him.  
  
We kept going round and round and round and... We kept spinning for atleast an hour. Kyle was making faces and I assumed Wil was too. Those to drove me nuts. But I didn't say anything. To tell the truth, I was too scared to say anything.  
  
Sam began whistling the Star Wars theme song for some unknown reason. I was scared and needed something I could do in my imobile state. I began to whistle too. I soon heard Jessie and Wil join in and watched as Kyle and Alex began whistling too. It went well until Jessie whistled the same thing twice in a row. Then we all got lost.  
  
Sam sighed. "If this doesn't stop, I'm going to be sick," he complained. "We've been going around and around and-"  
  
Everything went dark and we hit some type of hard floor or base.  
  
"Ask and ye shall recieve," Alex murmered.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
I felt someone grab my arm. "No! I'm Theresa!"  
  
"Theresa? It's me, Wil!"  
  
I suddenly felt a funny feeling. It was a good thing it was dark as I'm sure I went a bright shade of red. "Wil?"  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"'Resa? 'Resa?" Jessie began to scream. "Sam? Alex? Sam!?"  
  
"I'm here!" Sam shouted.  
  
"Me too!" Alex yelled.  
  
"And everyone forgets me," Kyle grumbled from my right.  
  
I pulled Wil along and gropped around in the dark for Kyle. I came to something solid and grabbed hold. "Kyle? That you?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
I hit him. "Shut up," I ordered and dragged him along. "Jessie? Where are you?"  
  
"Over here with Sam," she answered with a giggle. I heard her whisper something.  
  
"Break it up love birds," Kyle said.  
  
I grabbed Jessie's hand and pulled her and Sam along. "Alex? Alex? Where are you?" I called out.  
  
"Here," he said infront of me. His speech was the only thing that kept me from plowing into him.  
  
"Good," I said. "We're all here. Everyone grab someone's hand and make a circle. Always make sure you're holding two hands. Got it? Good."  
  
I was holding Jessie and Wil's hands. I felt kinda giddy but shook the feeling away. I had to focus. Something had just happened to us and we needed to figure out what, how and why. And we had to do it rationally so no one panicked.  
  
"What the hell happened to us?" Jessie asked.  
  
Everyone began shouting theories and ideas and questions.  
  
I sighed. So much for Plan A. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone comlpied. "Wil, what do you think happened?"  
  
He suddenly turned defensive and spat out, "I don't know, damn it! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Shove off," Alex yelled. "She was asking a question."  
  
I'm sure Wil was blushing. He tried to cover his outcry with a hurried apology and silence. I squeazed his hand to show him it was okay.  
  
"Does anyone have an idea?" I asked a moment later.  
  
"We were sucked into the Star Wars galaxy by an unknown source and now we're stuck here for eternity," Jessie said automatically.  
  
I just *know* everyone turned their heads toward her at that moment. She must have known it too because she added, "What? I read a story about it."  
  
Sam laughed. "Let's try a realistic theory, shall we?"  
  
"We were sucked by a wormhole into another dimension," Alex offered.  
  
"Very good," Sam said. "That is more realistic."  
  
I shook my head. "Look, let's try and find away out."  
  
"How?" Jessie asked. "It is kinda hard to see anything when it is all dark."  
  
I sighed. "What do you propose we do then?"  
  
"Go towards the light."  
  
We all paused for a moment.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"Go towards the light."  
  
"What light?" Jessie asked. "I don't see any light around here."  
  
"Go towards the light."  
  
"There is no light," Wil yelled.  
  
"Go towards the damn light!"  
  
"There is no li-" Sam began but stopped. To the left of us a speck of light appeared. "Oh."  
  
"He said go to the light so... let's go," Wil said.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Jessie shouted. "You never listen to a disembodied voice. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Well, I'm going," Wil said.  
  
My jaw dropped. "Wil! Didn't you hear what she just said?"  
  
"I'm going," Wil repeated. "What have I got to lose? I have no clue where I am or how to get home. This light seems the best shot at finding anything out."  
  
"I hate to agree with him," Kyle said. "But he is right. What else are we going to do? Sit around in the dark?"  
  
I nodded though no one could see me. "Yes!" I shouted. "Until we have an idea what is going on. Yes, that is what we should do."  
  
I felt Wil let go of my hand. "How about this: I go first and see if it is safe."  
  
"No," I said. "We stick together." But I could already hear his footsteps going towards the light. I wanted to call out to him and make him stop. Make him wait. But I couldn't because I knew that he was probably right about the light.  
  
The rest of us waited for a few minutes. We were all to anxious to say anything to each other so we just sat their quietly.  
  
"Hey guys!" Wil shouted. "It's okay. It looks like it ta-"  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"Wil? Wil!" I shouted.  
  
"See? He went towards the light."  
  
"And now he is gone!" Alex shouted at the voice.  
  
"No way I'm going towards the light," Kyle said. "Wil just disappeared without completing his sentence. In my book that equals bad."  
  
"Go towards the light!"  
  
I sighed. "Let's go guys," I said. "Whatever it is, it can't be worse than listening to this guy shouting at us to go towards some light."  
  
"Agreed," Kyle, Alex and Jessie said at once.  
  
"Fine," Sam said. "But if we die, I'm blaming you."  
  
"Agreed," the four of them said.  
  
I glared. They must have felt it because they all shut up and started walking towards the light.  
  
As we got nearer to the light, it got bigger and bigger and bigger and... It got larger as we proceeded to decrease our distance from it. Then it suddenly rushed at us, taking us all by surprise. Once again we were spinning. And then, the world went black... again...  
  
  
  
A/N: The first chapter of yet another Earth people in SW fic. Give it a chance, will you? And REVIEW. It is discouraging not to have any support. ::prods people to REVIEW other works as well:: 


	2. Where the hell are we?

A/N: Theresa Tariff's POV  
  
Chapter Two: Where the Hell Are We?  
  
When I woke up, I looked around the room. Everyone was where they had been earlier in the day... or night... whatever. Sam was on the couch where he'd been reading, though the book was nowhere to be seen and Jessie was on the couch asleep beside him, the chips in between them. Alex, Kyle, Will and I were all sitting propped up against the wall unit, the DVD player still broken.  
  
"It was all a dream," I said quietly.  
  
Wil opened his eyes and jumped. "What the- what happened?"  
  
I shrugged. "I guess we fell asleep. You're not going to believe the dream- "  
  
VEROOMSH.  
  
Kyle jumped. "Not the light!" Realizing that he was back in my house he blushed and looked down at his feet.  
  
"Dude, what are we wearing?" Alex asked.  
  
The four of us looked down to see that we were wearing brown robes. I shrugged in response to Alex's question. I looked around and saw that Sam and Jessie were wearing them too.  
  
VEROOM.  
  
Wil and I got up off the floor and walked over to the window. There were several more sounds of things going past at great speed. I was afraid to push back the curtains. What would we see?  
  
There was a groan and Sam leaned up. "What's going on?" he asked. Then he realized where he was. He checked his watch and looked up in horror. "My parents are going to kill me... I was supposed to be home at 11:30!"  
  
Alex shrugged and looked at his watch. "Look at it this way: You can always claim you thought it meant AM and not PM."  
  
Sam glared and began a frantic search for his shoes.  
  
"Are we going to... you know... push back the curtains?" Wil asked. "Or are we just going to see if Sam ever gets home?"  
  
I nodded and took a deep breath. Then I pulled back the curtains.  
  
VEERSH. VEROOM. NEEEEER.  
  
All of our jaws dropped.  
  
Outside, where a hundred speeders flying by every few minutes. Lights blared all around and we could see people walking around on platforms.  
  
His shoes forgotten, Sam looked out the window too. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"In 'Resa's house," Jessie said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Duh."  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
Jessie got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the lights and speeders. "DUDE!" she exclaimed and began jumping up and down. "I told you! I told you this had happened! But, Noooo. My idea wasn't good enough was it?"  
  
"What are you going on about?" Alex asked harshly.  
  
"We're in the Star Wars galaxy!" Jessie yelled. "Coruscant by the looks of it."  
  
There was a thud.  
  
Everyone turned to see Kyle's little sister Gina Eldred and my little half- sister Lisa standing by the kitchen entrance. My family's fat cat, Conrad, was sitting on the floor where he'd been dropped. And they too were wearing similar robes.  
  
"We're *where*?" my half-brother Benjamin "Bean" Tariff asked. He was only six but very smart for his age. He makes the rest of us look like idiots.  
  
"Coruscant," Sam said dully with wide eyes. "The city planet. Where the Jedi live."  
  
"Well... that depends on what time period we're in," Jessie said. "If we were in the NJO Coruscant would be a hunk of dead planet over run by evil aliens and wierd plants. If we're during the Galactic Civil War, Palpatine is Emperor and... that's bad. If we're during Attack of the Clones... the Clone War is about to start and, yes, the Jedi live here."  
  
I stared. "You guys are actually believing this?"  
  
"Look outside 'Resa!" Kyle shouted.  
  
"Maybe we're dreaming," I said. "Or one of us is dreaming and the rest of us are just figments of their imagination."  
  
Wil shook his head. "These guys would never be in my dreams. Not even my nightmares."  
  
The guys all turned to glare at him.  
  
"Mass hallucination," I countered, trying to make sense of the situation. "That's it."  
  
Bean looked out the window and down the hundreds of stories below them. "Uh... I somehow doubt that."  
  
Our collie dog, Shelby, put her front paws on the window sill and began barking.  
  
Bean silenced her and they continued looking out at the site.  
  
I still wasn't ready to believe that this was all real. "Okay, show me proof that we're in the Star Wars galaxy," I said. "Show me Yoda. Or Luke Skywalker."  
  
Jessie jumped up in glee. "Let's go! Come on, I wanna see Anakin!"  
  
"I can't find my damn shoes!" Sam yelled. But we were already heading out the door. "Guys!" he protested but ended up running out after us.  
  
If the inside of that place looked exactly like my house, the outside didn't. We walked out onto a narrow platform. There were a bunch of doors along the metalic walls, all numbered. I checked my pant pocket for my house key and remembered my number.  
  
"This should be my house," Jessie said and put her hand in her pant pocket to retrieve her key. A moment later she said, "I don't have my key."  
  
"Maybe you forgot it," Wil suggested.  
  
Bean shook his head. "She *never* forgets it. Her parents would kill her if she did."  
  
"Should we ring the-"  
  
Too late. A large hairy wookie walked out of the apartment. "That's not your dad," I muttered and the group of us moved out of the large alien's way. Shelby didn't even bark, too shocked by the alien.  
  
There was a turbolift at the end of the walkway. The nine of us squeezed in, glad that the wookie had gone the other way and not gotten in with them.  
  
"That was a wookie," Sam said stupidly. "Wookie."  
  
"Like Chewie," Gina said in awe.  
  
We were all relieved when we came to the promenade level. We walked out of the apartment building and onto a wide walk way. It wasn't as crowded as sometimes depicted. There were many vendors and such around, families taking a stroll, and pick pockets, I noticed.  
  
No one looked very friendly, not friendly enough to stop and ask the way to the Jedi Temple anyways.  
  
After a few minute of aimless walking we stopped at a vendor, selling something that looked like hot dogs. Except, hot dogs don't have feelers and tails. The others pushed me forward towards him and I reluctantly walked over to the server.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," I said.  
  
The man looked up, revealing six eyes and a mouth that could have fit Conrad inside and closed over him with little difficulty.  
  
"Uh..." I wasn't sure how to proceed. "Ah... I was wondering... how would I get to the Jedi Temple?"  
  
"Get a cab," the man said gruffly.  
  
"I do-"  
  
I heard my robe pocket jingle and I pulled out a considerably large sized money bag. I looked at the others in surprise and watched as they all pulled out similar bags.  
  
"Thanks," I said to the alien vendor and walked over to the others. "Where did this money come from?" I asked them.  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
"Uh... Theresa?"  
  
I looked over at Bean. "What?"  
  
He raised up a metal cylender with a red button on it.  
  
Jessie's jaw dropped and she checked her belt and pulled out a similar cylender with a button and a black body.  
  
"Lightsabers," Wil gasped and pulled out his own.  
  
"What is going on here?" Gina asked fingering a golden bodied lightsaber.  
  
None of us could answer. "Let's get to the Temple," I suggested.  
  
The others all nodded.  
  
We flagged down one cab and had him call in for another. I went in the first cab with Lisa, Bean, Wil, Jessie and Conrad. Sam, Alex, Kyle, Gina and Shelby got in the one behind us and we sped off.  
  
Coruscant drivers are not better than NYC drivers, if not worse. We zoomed past walk ways and over other cars, narrowly missing a large traffic droid. Jessie looked like she was going to be sick and I noticed a small bucket with alien writing on it and nearly laughed, figuring that that was exactly that bucket's use.  
  
The cabs stopped infront of the main entrance to the Temple.  
  
Wil paid our driver and the nine of us stood looking up at the Temple in amazement. It was just like it looked in the movie. No, even better. It was regal, jetting up into the sky.  
  
"Let's go in before someone gets suspicious," Lisa said.  
  
"Suspicious of what?" Wil asked. "It's not like anyone could rob this place or anything. There are what? A thousand Jedi?"  
  
"Qui-Gon's first apprentice did," Jessie reminded him.  
  
"That Xanatos guy?"  
  
Jessie nodded and patted Sam on the head. "Good Sam."  
  
"Let's go in," Wil said. "I want some answers."  
  
"What makes you think they'll have any?" Alex asked.  
  
Sam sighed. "I dunno... we're wearing Jedi robes, we've got money and we're carrying lightsabers. You tell me."  
  
"Doesn't mean they'll have any idea about what happened," he defended himself.  
  
I whistled loudly and everyone quieted and turned to me. "Let's just go in. I'm with Sam. We're carrying lightsabers and wearing Jedi robes. That kinda indicates some Jedi influence somewhere in this mess."  
  
The nine of us entered.  
  
It took our breath away. It was amazing. I can't sum it up with any other word.  
  
"Can I help you?" an elder Jedi man walked over to us and asked. He bent down to pet Shelby who had walked over to him.  
  
"We need to see the Council," Jessie answered.  
  
I nodded and added, "It's an emergancy."  
  
"We're lost," Bean walked up and told the man. "We woke up and found ourselves in Jedi robes, carrying lightsabers."  
  
The elder Jedi nodded, stood, and motioned for the group to follow him. He left them in a small room with many comfortable chairs. They all sat down and waited.  
  
I sat on a big poofy chair with Bean on my right and Shelby to my left. After about an hour of waiting he leaned his head on my lap and fell asleep. Lisa and Gina were playing had games with Conrad curled up beside them.  
  
I took the waiting time to try and process everything that was going on. The others seemed to be doing the same. Sam was running his hand over the lightsaber shaft, I could... feel how much he wanted to ignite it and actually see if it worked. If it was real. But I also felt restraint, not wanting to injure the others.  
  
Was it all my fault? If I hadn't invited them over, hadn't gotten the DVD, we'd all be home. I felt great guilt as I'd dragged my brother and sister and friends into this distant galaxy.  
  
"It isn't your fault, 'Resa."  
  
I looked up to see everyone looking at me.  
  
"Really," Wil said. "We all came voluntarily. We wanted to see the movie... we just got a little more than we bargained for."  
  
Alex elbowed him in the side.  
  
"We'll get home," Lisa said. "Don't worry so much."  
  
I smiled and wipped away a small tear.  
  
Shebly whinned and licked my face. I petted her and hugged her to my side.  
  
The door opened and a woman with metal circles on her nose and forehead walked in. "The council will see you now," she told them.  
  
I gently nudged Bean awake and grabbed Shelby's leash.  
  
My sister picked up Conrad and we all followed her out and to the doors of the Council chamber.  
  
//Oh, my God. We're actually going to see the council chamber.// I thought.  
  
"This is kinda exciting," Bean said from beside me.  
  
I nodded though I was extremely nervous.  
  
The Jedi Master opened the doors and we proceeded foward. The nine of us and two animals stood in the middle of the room as the woman took her seat.  
  
"Good to see you again, it is," Yoda said to us. "Worried about you, we were."  
  
"Worried?" Sam wondered aloud and then went red.  
  
"Not, you think we would be?" the small, green Jedi asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Why would you be?" I asked.  
  
Mace Windu gave Yoda a puzzled look. I, in turn, gave Wil the same look and I bet that all the others exchanged similar. What ever was going on, it was obvious that none of us had a clue.  
  
"Much confusion, I sense," Yoda said.  
  
We all nodded. "We *are* confused," Sam told him. "We woke up this morning and found ourselves in robes with lightsabers on some planet that we never thought existed."  
  
Several of the Jedi shifted in their seats, looking very concerned.  
  
Master Windu leaned forward and folded his hands. "The nine of you have been missing for three months," he said to them. "We've been searching for you. But we weren't able to find you anywhere."  
  
My jaw dropped and me and Wil exchanged surprisesds looks.  
  
Bean stepped forward. "We haven't been here for three weeks," he said. "We don't even belong here. We're not from here."  
  
Yoda seemed to smile. "Lost not you ability to speak up, have you? Hmmm?" he said and then chuckled.  
  
"Master Billaba will show you to the waiting room once more," Master Windu told them. "Your Masters will arrive shortly to retrieve you."  
  
"Bow!" Jessie whispered and they all bowed, except Lisa who held Conrad tight.  
  
Master Billaba walked over and showed us back to the waiting room.  
  
"We've got Masters?" Alex asked.  
  
"Do they really think we're someone else?" Kyle asked.  
  
No one could be sure of an answer.  
  
"Wait," I said. "If we're here in this galaxy, then... are our doubles in our galaxy?" Yes, I'd finally come to terms with the fact that, like it or not, we were in the Star War s galaxy.  
  
"Or..." Sam said. "Maybe... it *is* that mass hallucination thing you mentioned before only we're imagining life like we remember and we really *are* Jedi. We've just forgotten."  
  
That was a though, I must admit.  
  
The door opened and in walked a tall human Jedi. She walked and I was hit by a feeling of uncertainty. I realized it was coming from the woman who'd just entered.  
  
"Lisa," I said.  
  
The Jedi nodded. "I've been told you may not remember me," she said to Lisa. "I'm your Master. Master Shira Mongasi. You've only been my Padawan for a month before you disappeared. Are you ready to return to our quarters?"  
  
My sister looked to me and I nodded. I trusted this woman who obviously cared about Lisa. I watched her go with the Jedi and didn't feel any danger. It was a wierd feeling, you know, feeling other people's emotions and such. I didn't get how I did it, I just did. It was handy, but... odd.  
  
Two more masters entered, one for Alex and one for Jessie.  
  
Jessie bounded forward, admitting not remembering anything but saying she was more than ready to start learning again.  
  
Soon, Sam was gone, off with a wookie Master. I almost laughed at the way he looked at the Jedi. He actually wasn't as tall as the wookie they'd seen earlier but Sam was just as wary as he had been around the other one.  
  
Gina was the next to go and we were surprised to see her master was an Ansionian. The only other alien Master the group of us had besides Sam's Master, Orannuabacca. Kyle was very reluctant to let Gina go, not fully trusting the alien. But I said that I didn't feel anything wrong and after a deep breath and a moment's pause, Kyle too felt the peace from the alien Master and let his little sister go.  
  
Kyle's own Master shocked us. A felacat, obvious by the tale that protruded from a hole in the back of her robes. Master Reana was the first I'd ever seen.  
  
Shelby cocked her head, obviously recognizing the alien as a feline but the humanoid features threw her off.  
  
It was just me, Bean and Wil. Bean, I knew, was too young to have a Master and would probably be picked up by one of the teachers.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to see what my Master looks like," Wil joked.  
  
Bean and I smiled.  
  
"I'm not *that* ugly," a voice said.  
  
We all turned to see an human form emerge from the shadows. No one had noticed him enter, not even the dog.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Wil," the man said with a wide smile. "When they told me you'd been found I was most relieved."  
  
Wil just looked at him.  
  
The man's smile fell a little as he sighed. "Yes," he said. "I was told you wouldn't remember me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Wil told him.  
  
"It's okay," he responded. "I'm Master Kirk Dockett. You've been my Padawan for three years, believe it or not."  
  
His eyes widened. "Three years?"  
  
Master Dockett nodded. "Come, I've got some pictures and such you can look at. Maybe they'll jump start your memory."  
  
Wil smiled and got up. But he turned back to Bean and me. I felt a confliciton inside of him. He wanted greatly to go with Master Dockett. Despite not knowing the man and knowing that Wil didn't either, I felt a great bond between them.  
  
"I'll see you later," I said.  
  
He nodded and left with Master Dockett.  
  
It was just me, Bean and Shelby. We stayed there for about half an hour. Bean moved to a different chair with Shelby fell back to sleep.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
Bean and Shelby both jumped and I turned to the door.  
  
A woman, about six feet tall, walked in. Her graying, brown hair was held back in a ponytail as she hurried in and embraced me. There was a warmth in that hug, something I hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
When we broke apart, I looked at her blankly despite my best efforts.  
  
She gave me an encouraging smile. "You'll remember," she told me. "Give yourself time. I'm Cammie M'klaine, your Master. You're Padawan Theresa Tariff, my Padawan for a little over a year, now, and this," she patted Bean on the head, "is Little Bean Tariff. But... I'm not sure who this is."  
  
I realized she was talking about Shelby.  
  
The collie moved forward on the seat and licked Cammie's hand.  
  
"That's Shebly," Bean told my Master. "She's a dog. A collie dog."  
  
Cammie nodded. "You must have picked her up over the past three weeks at some point."  
  
We just nodded.  
  
"Come on," she said. "We'll drop Bean off and I'll take you back to our quarters. Good?"  
  
I nodded. //Just so long as I get to see Bean's safe.// I thought.  
  
//He will be.//  
  
I jumped.  
  
//You never used to worry, you know.//  
  
I recognized the voice as Cammie's. I mentally kicked myself. Of course we'd have a mental connection.  
  
We dropped Bean off at his quarters, the door slid open at his touch and opened to show a two bed room. A little boy, about a year older walked over to them and bowed to Cammie. He grinned at Bean. "Welcome back," he said.  
  
Bean looked at me and then to the boy and said, "Thanks."  
  
"I heard all about what's up," the other boy said. "So if you don't remember some stuff, I'll be sure to remind ya. First off, I'm Jack Odo and you're Bean Tariff. Bean's short for Benjamin. Not a great name, but better than Jackaafarano like my Jack is short for."  
  
I smiled. Bean'd be okay. We were about to walk off when I put my foot in the door to keep it from closing. Bean and the other boy came to the door and reopened it.  
  
I thrust Shelby's leash into Bean's hand. "Take care of her," I told him.  
  
Bean grinned and nodded and he and Jack ran over to his bed with the collie dog between them.  
  
Cammie and I walked on, taking a turbolift up a floor. We came to our quarters and entered. It was cozy, a couch, glass table and vid screen in the front room right inside the quarters. To the left was a small walkway and the open doorways to two bedrooms. To the right was a kitchenette and small room with a slidding door.  
  
A small clattering made me turn to my left, hand on my lightsaber hilt, an automatic reflex I was previously unaware of.  
  
A pit droid clamored out of my room and ran over to me. It chittered something in a mechanical squeaks and garbles.  
  
"You never understood him," Cammie reassured me. "He says he glad to see you back and safe. He kept your bed made and your room tidy."  
  
I grinned.  
  
There was a hissing sound and I looked on the couch to see a small orange cat I hadn't noticed before. "What is it?" I asked Cammie.  
  
"That's Windy," she answered. "Your sand cat. From Tatooine. You brought a little back from a mission once. The mother didn't make it but the four kittens did. The other three belong to Jessie, Alex and Sam. Not really *belong* as possession is forbidden. But you all care for them."  
  
I walked over and stroked the sand cat's fur. He purred and slitted his eyes in pleasure. It brought a smile across my face. I was glad Conrad was safe with Lisa and Shelby with Bean. I was even more glad that I was greated by someone who wasn't trying to make me remember a past that never existed.  
  
"Welcome home, 'Resa," Cammie said.  
  
And for some odd reason, I felt very much there. 


	3. School Evil In Every Galaxy

A/N: Theresa Tariff's POV  
  
Chapter Three: School - Evil in Every Galaxy  
  
Once again, a chapter starts with me waking up. Once again, I figured it was all a dream. And once again, I was wrong. It wasn't a dream, something made evident by the pit droid busily trying to make my with me still in it while Windy was batting at its head. I sat up and stroked the sand cat, then got out of the bed so Pitstop as he was named could do his job.  
  
I opened the small closet in my room and found it full of hanging robes. I took one down and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out a tunic, pair of pants and a belt. I dressed and then looked at myself in the mirror. I fingered the thin braid that ran down the side of my face.  
  
Last, I clipped my lightsaber on to my belt. I had yet to ignite it, not sure I would be able to handle it if I did and as equally unsure whether or not I was allowed to in my quarters.  
  
"Good morning," Cammie said from the couch as I walked out of my room.  
  
"Morning, Master," I replied automatically, then wondered where that had come from.  
  
She smiled and patted the cushion next to her. I sat down and braced myself as Windy, claws extended, jumped into my lap.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
I nodded. "I suppose. I just..."  
  
"Just what?" Cammie inquired.  
  
"I just felt that I would wake up and find that this was all a dream. That it had never happened," I admitted. "I know that the others are all thinking this. We did the last time we awoke."  
  
My Master was quiet for a moment before she once again sighed. "I wish you would have woken and felt that everything else that had happened was a dream. That you'd remember all that has happened."  
  
"Me too," I said. "I wish I'd awoken to some truth."  
  
Cammie shut down the datapad she was looking at and handed it too me.  
  
"This is your schedule," she told me. "You'll be back in your normal classes and have some tutorials until you're back on top of everything and we become eligable again for missions."  
  
I nodded. "What about the others? Will I be in classes with them?"  
  
Cammie nodded. "Most of them. Not Lisa, Gina, Bean or Wil. They're in other classes for their age group."  
  
Once again, I nodded.  
  
"Come on," Cammie said. "Let's go down to the dinning hall for some food before your first class."  
  
***  
  
We walked down to the dinning hall, a very large, very crowded room with half the Temple there eating. I saw Masters Yoda and Windu eating with Master Billaba over in the far right corner. I recoiled in surprise. How could I see that far? It was far. Very far. Too far to see. Yet I'd seen.  
  
Cammie nudged me slightly with a tray of food and I took it. I hadn't even realized she'd gone. We sat down at a small round table with two chairs.  
  
The two of us ate silently. I was still reflecting on the events of the past two days.  
  
"'Resa!"  
  
I turned to see a gray-blue haired boy pull a chair up to the table and sit down. Cammie scooted over slightly to give him enough room  
  
"This is Cron, Theresa," she told me.  
  
"Of course I am," the boy said. "You know that."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Cron cocked his slightly.  
  
"Something happened," Cammie told him. "None of them can remember anything."  
  
The boy's jaw dropped. "Really? Drag."  
  
Cammie nodded.  
  
"Well... you'll be back in classes still, right?"  
  
I nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
Cron grinned. "Good," he said. "I'll see you there." Then he took off to join a middle aged man with a short well kept beard who I figured had to be his Master.  
  
"You two have been friends for years," Cammie told me. "Oh, the stories people could tell about the both of you."  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Sometime later," she promised. Then she checked her crono. "Come on, your first class is Galactic History."  
  
We got up and walked out of the dinning hall, leaving our plates out on the table. I wasn't sure about just leaving a mess but when I looked back at the table we'd been sitting at, it was spotless.  
  
When we arrived at the classroom, most of the class had already assembled. Cammie leaned close and whispered, "Just follow Cron. He'll make sure you get everywhere you need to be."  
  
I nodded and walked forward.  
  
Cron saw me and waved his hand wildly. To my relief, everyone was over by him, too, so I didn't have to choose whether I sat with the guys or with Cron who was supposed to be my best friend.  
  
Jessie sprung out of her seat and almost tackled me with a hug. "Isn't this great?" she nearly shrieked but Sam covered her mouth before she drew attention from the other Padawans.  
  
In truth, there weren't that many others there. Now, the room was set up to accomadate around thirty but only half of the desks were occupied.  
  
I heard Kyle groan. "It continues to haunt us," he said. "We travel to another galaxy yet it continues to haunt us.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"School."  
  
We all laughed, even Cron.  
  
"Ah! Students!" an aging Jedi Master said as he walked in the door. "May I welcome back to our fold, Padawans Tariff, O'Brien, Ryder, Kline and Eldred."  
  
The five of us stood up and bowed.  
  
"Well, we'll start where we left of," the man said. "Though you may not remember anything, ironically, you're probably ahead of everyone in the classe."  
  
We all grinned and Sam and Alex laughed.  
  
"Now, I'm Master Raiakai and I teach Galactic History," he said. "If you're in the wrong classroom, please exit immediately."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Good! You're all atleast smart enough to find your way around this place."  
  
A hologram showed up on everyone's desks. It showed a diagram of the galaxy and highlighted were the Outer Rim Territories.  
  
The hologram zoomed into the area and showed several planets labeled and several routes shown.  
  
"Thirty years ago, the Galactic Spice Mining Guild began to flourish in the Outer Rim Territories," Raiakai began. The leader of the Guild is known to us as Zugga Groff. Groff oversees the spice mining activities on the planet of Mon Gazza."  
  
A red planet showed up on the hologram and rotated around slowly. Several cities were labeled and a couple of mining colonies.  
  
"As you can see, we know where some of these illegal mining colonies are," Raiakai continued. "However, the Republic, due to recent crisises, has ignored these actions and instead looks inward of the galaxy."  
  
I remembered reading about that lesson online once, how Groff lived on Mon Gazza and betted on the podraces. It wasn't really intresting, but sitting there at that desk, being taught like it was really true... I was intrigued.  
  
"Now, who knows what other illegal activities occur on Mon Gazza?"  
  
Without thinking, I raised my hand.  
  
Master Raiakai looked at me in wonder. "Padawan Tariff?"  
  
"Slavery," I answered.  
  
He nodded. "Exactly. The Jedi have liberated about a hundred slaves from the planet, however, slavery is still very common on the planet."  
  
"Podracing?" Sam asked.  
  
Several of the other Padawans who were in the class with us laughed.  
  
Raiakai grinned. "No, Padawan Ryder. Podracing, however dangerous it may be, *is* legal."  
  
There was a bell sound and the holograms disolved.  
  
"Very well, you're all dismissed," Master Raiakai said. "No after work. Scram. On to your next class."  
  
They all lef the room, Alex, Sam, Jessie, Kyle, Cron and I stood by the door for a while before Cron said to follow him to the next class. It was Galactic Cosmology. Cron said it was really hard. You have to name a bunch of stars and planets.  
  
The others were all inclined to agree with him on the boredom factor, but I was ready to give it a try.  
  
The six of us walked into a dimly lit room with star systems displayed all over the walls and ceiling by a circular projector in the middle of the room.  
  
"Sam! Alex!" a boy our age yelled from where he was working with the projector and ran over. "Aw, wow! I thought you guys were long gone!"  
  
"Mazer Hasho," Cron told us. "You guys been friends for years."  
  
Mazer gave a confused look.  
  
"Something's up," Cron explained. "They don't remember anything."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah," Cron agreed.  
  
"Come on, guys," Mazer said to Sam and Alex. "Help me set up the projector. If anything, you oughta remember how to do that real fast."  
  
The two of them looked over at me as if asking permission and then walked back with Mazer to the projector.  
  
"His Master, Master Jjakno, is the teacher in this class," Cron explained. "Sam and Alex used to help him set this place up all the time. Plus he's excused from Galactic History because about two years ago he wrote 'Our Historical Galaxy'. Leading Galactic History book since."  
  
The three of us that were left nodded.  
  
Master Jjakno walked in and nodded to the three boys setting up the projector. "Welcome back Padawans," he said to the general class but nodding to each of the returning five of us. "You got that set up?" he asked Mazer, Sam and Alex.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good," Jjakno said. "Today is going to be a relatively easy day. No after work, and all in-class review."  
  
Using a pointer, Jjakno swirled the cosmogram around and brought it to a small section of the galaxy, centering on seven planets.  
  
"Who can name these planets?"  
  
Once again, without thinking I raised my hand.  
  
Jjakno looked at me curiously and said, "Yes, Padawan Tariff?"  
  
"From the top beige planet down," I said. "Bumm, Varonat, Bespin, Anoat, Hoth and Ison."  
  
"That little rock is Anoth," Kyle added. "To the left of Ison."  
  
Master Jjakno smiled. "Very good. For a group who doesn't remember a thing, that's down right remarkable."  
  
From his remark, someone might get that he disbelieved their story. However, there was nothing but humor in his voice. And true amazement.  
  
Galactic Cosmology actually turned out to be fun. Like Galactic History, it was an hour long, our next class, which I'm not even going to go into, was meditiation. Force, was it boring. I swear, I couldn't last more than the hour they made us go through.  
  
Luckily, I wasn't the only one. Kyle, Jessie and Alex all got into it. So did Mazer and the others. But me, Sam and Cron... if it wasn't for that credit Cron had pulled out of his pocket, I think we would have died of boredom.  
  
So for an hour, we kicked around a credit while the others meditiated. Master Usad didn't even catch us. She was too busy meditating.  
  
After meditation we got a free hour and after that was a half hour lunch time. Sam and Alex decided to take off with Mazer. Me, Jessie, Kyle and Cron decided to go see if we could find any of the others. Lisa was the first we found.  
  
My little sister, despite never having met these people or remembering them, was surrounded by Padawans her age who'd been friends with her before. Lisa fell right in. When she saw me, she excused her self and ran over to give me a hug.  
  
"Things going well?" I asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Great."  
  
"You seen Bean?"  
  
"He's in the fountain room," she told me.  
  
Seeing that Lisa was happy staying with her friends, the four of us left her there and went to find Bean.  
  
He was right where Lisa had said. Bean, Jack and Shelby were all jumping around the shallow part of the fountain with the waterfall.  
  
Cron tossed off his robe and tunic and jumped in with them. Shelby barked and wagged her tail, greeting the new comer. Me, Jessie and Kyle tossed our robes over by Cron's and waded in.  
  
Surprisingly, it wasn't cold. It wasn't hot either, a perfect tempature for swimming. We lounged around for a while, swimming and wading.  
  
Right before our lunch time started, the group of us returned to our quarters. It took me a little while, but I found mine and entered.  
  
Windy jumped off the couch to come rub against my wet legs. He followed me into my room where I changed into a new set of pants and tunic, placing the wet ones in a laundry bin on the closet floor. I petted the sand cat and then left.  
  
I met up with Cron, Jessie and Kyle in the dinning hall. I looked around and saw Sam and Alex sitting with Mazer. But I didn't see anyone else.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
I turned to my left and saw Wil. "Hey! No!" I exclaimed and he pulled up a chair.  
  
"Hey Wil," Cron greeted him.  
  
"Cron," I told Wil.  
  
He nodded and shook Cron's hand.  
  
"How's your day been?" Jessie asked Wil. "Ours was great. Except Galactic Cosmology. That was kinda boring. I mean, what's the chance of us going out to Hoth?"  
  
"If we're really in the St-" Kyle began but I elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
I got a rush of confusion from Cron but it was soon gotten rid of.  
  
"Really?" I said. "Who wants to go out to that ice box?"  
  
"Not enough life on that planet to fill a space cruiser," Jessie joked.  
  
Kyle, Wil and I broke into large grins. Cron laughed. "That's a good one, Jess," he said.  
  
They continued to eat in silence. I came to the conclusion that we needed to have a meeting. We needed to figure out what time period we were in and if anyone had made any slip ups like Kyle almost had. We couldn't reveal that we had knowledge of what was going to happen.  
  
So as the day went on, I passed that message around. We'd meeting by the waterfall at midnight. 


End file.
